sonys_marvel_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Venom (film)
Venom is a 2018 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Venom and the first film of the proposed Sony's Marvel Universe. The film is being directed by Ruben Fleischer, from a screenplay by Scott Rosenberg, Jeff Pinkner, Kelly Marcel and Will Beall, and stars Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock / Venom, alongside Michelle Williams, Riz Ahmed, Reid Scott, and Scott Haze. Premise Following a scandal, journalist Eddie Brock attempts to revive his career by investigating the Life Foundation, but comes into contact with an alien symbiote that bonds with Brock, giving him superpowers as long as they share the same body. Plot A Life Foundation space probe discovers four Symbiotes on a comet in deep space while searching for habitable planets. While returning them to Earth, one of the Symbiotes escapes and causes the probe to crash in Malaysia. The Life Foundation manages to recover three of the Symbiotes, but the fourth escapes. The Life Foundation transports the Symbiotes back to their headquarters in San Francisco where they learn that the Symbiote's require oxygen-breathing hosts to survive on Earth. The Foundation's CEO, Carlton Drake, becomes obsessed with the notion of bonding the Symbiotes to Humans. Drake believes that the ecological collapse of the Earth is coming and wants to prepare for the inevitable. He begins illegal experiments, bonding the Symbiotes to the city's homeless. The experiments lead to multiple deaths of the test subjects, and the loss of one of the Symbiotes. Drake's work attracts the attention of investigative journalist Eddie Brock. His girlfriend, Anne Weying, also works at the Life Foundation as a lawyer, and arranges for Eddie to interview Drake. Eddie confronts Drake with confidential information that he stole from Anne's emails. Both Eddie and Anne are fired from their respective jobs, and their relationship comes to an end. Six months later, Eddie is approached by Dora Skirth, a scientist working for the Life Foundation. She has come to disagree with Drake's experiments and wants to help expose him. Using her access, Dora helps Eddie to break into the Symbiote research facility to acquire evidence. During the break-in, Eddie learns that one of the test subjects is a homeless friend of his, Maria. While trying to rescue her, Eddie is instead attacked by Donna who is bonded to a Symbiote. During the attack, the Symbiote passes to Eddie, killing Donna in the process. Eddie manages to escape the facility. Eddie begins to experience symptoms from being bonded with the Symbiote, and goes to Anne for help. Her new boyfriend, Doctor Dan Lewis, runs a full examination of Eddie and discovers the presence of the Symbiote and its vulnerability to high frequency sounds. Drake learns of Dora's betrayal and exposes her to the Life Foundation's remaining Symbiote. Both Donna and the Symbiote are killed. With Eddie as the host for the only remaining Symbiote, Drake hires mercenaries to retrieve it. Eddie is attacked by the mercenaries, causing the Symbiote to take control and take them out. Seeking refuge in a lighthouse, the Symbiote communicates with Eddie and introduces itself as "Venom". Venom reveals that the comet was the spearhead of an invasion force searching for new worlds that the Symbiotes could invade and devour the inhabitants. The Symbiote proposes an alliance to Eddie – help Venom in achieving the Symbiote's goals, and in return Eddie will benefit from the Symbiote's superhuman abilities. Eddie, coming to like the power afforded to him by the Symbiote, agrees and uses his new powers to break into his old workplace to leave evidence exposing Drake. On the way out, Eddie is attacked again by a SWAT team and Venom once more takes control and escapes. Anne witnesses the transformation, and contacts Eddie and tells him more about Dr. Lewis' findings – the Symbiote's presence is slowing rotting away Eddie's internal organs. Venom insists that it is merely a part of the bonding process, but Eddie uses an MRI machine to separate himself from Venom. Drake's men then capture Eddie. At the Life Foundation, Eddie learns that Drake has bonded with the Symbiote named "Riot", the same Symbiote that escaped the Malaysia crash site. It slowly worked its way across the world to San Francisco, jumping from host to host. Drake and Riot plan to launch another probe to bring more Symbiotes to Earth in an effort to assimilate the entire Human race. In an effort to rescue Eddie, Anne bonds with the Venom Symbiote and breaks into the Life Foundation. She transfers Venom back to Eddie with a kiss, and Venom tells Eddie that his experiences with Eddie have given him a new outlook and he wants to prevent the invasion of Earth by his species. Battling on the probe launch platform, both are on board as it takes off. Eddie manages to damage the probe enough to destroy it, killing both Drake and Riot. Falling to Earth, Venom turns into a parachute to save Eddie from death. With Drake stopped, Eddie returns to investigative journalism but secretly fights crime in San Francisco with the Venom symbiote. He has also repaired his relationship with Anne who believes that Venom also died in the explosion. In a mid-credits scene, Eddie goes to a prison to interview the serial killer, Cletus Kasady. Cast *Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock/Venom *Michelle Williams as Anne Weying *Riz Ahmed as Carlton Drake/Riot *Scott Haze as Security Chief Roland Treece *Reid Scott as Dr. Dan Lewis *Jenny Slate as Dr. Dora Skirth *Melora Walters as Homeless Woman Maria *Woody Harrelson as Cletus Kasady *Peggy Lu as Mrs. Chen *Malcolm C. Murray as Lewis Donate *Sope Aluko as Dr. Collins *Wayne Pére as Dr. Emerson *Michelle Lee as Malaysia EMT/Riot Host *Kurt Yue as Mission Control Translator *Chris O'Hara as Astronaut Jameson *Emilio Rivera as Lobby Guard Richard *Amelia Young as Allie *Ariadne Joseph as Eddie's TV Producer *Deen Brooksher as Drake Interview Guard *David Jones as Dark Interview Guard *Roger Yuan as Village Eel Shop Owner *Woon Young Park as Malaysia Village Tough *Patrick Chundah Chu as Malaysia Village Tough *Vickie Eng as Elderly Village Woman/Riot Host *Mac Brandt as Jack the Bartender *Nick Thune as Beardo at Bar *Michael Dennis Hill as Reporter on TV *Sam Medina as Shakedown Thug *Scott Deckert as Noisy Neighbor Ziggy *Lauren Richards as Ziggy's Girlfriend *Jared Bankens as Isaac/Blue Host *Lucas Fleischer as Guard at Gate *Diesel Madkins as Lab Security Guard *Otis Winston as Chasing Guard *Zeva DuVall as Little Girl/Riot Host *Selena Anduze as Bistro Manager *Brittany L. Smith as Bistro Hostess *Jordan Foster as Waiter *Jane McNeill as Diner *Victor McCay as Diner *Elizabeth Becka as Diner *Ron Prather as Diner *Marcia White as Diner *Javier Vazquez Jr. as MRI Tech *Ellen Gerstein as Hospital Lady with Dog/Mrs. Manfredi *Martin Bats Bradford as Jacob/Blue Host *Steven Teuchert as Stoner Dude *Al-Jaleel Knox as Stoner Dude *Brandon Morales as Crowd Control Officer *Michael Burgess as Flight Technician *Matthew Cornwell as Ops Director *David Fleischer as Flight Trajectory Specialist *DJames Jones as LF Security Guard *Angela Davis as Evacuating Scientist *Stan Lee as Dapper Dog Walker *Wade Williams as Prison Guard Appearances Locations *Earth **San Francisco, **Hong Kong, **London, **Glasgow, Vehicles *Eddie Brock's Motorcycle Organizations *Life Foundation Sentient Species *Humans *Symbiotes Production In March 2016, Sony announced that Venom ''will be revived again with Arad and Tolmach producing, and Dante Harper writing a new screenplay. The project was envisioned as a standalone film, unrelated to Sony and Marvel's new ''Spider-Man films, which would launch its own franchise. A year later, Sony gave the film an October 5, 2018, release date, and explained that Kurtzman was not involved with the new project, and no new director had been signed, while the screenplay was now being written by Scott Rosenberg and Jeff Pinkner. In May, Sony announced that Tom Hardy would star as Eddie Brock / Venom in Venom, to be directed by Ruben Fleischer and officially begin "Sony's Marvel Universe". Riz Ahmed was in talks to join the film in August, In September, Michelle Williams entered talks to join the film as a district attorney and Brock's love interest. By October, Jenny Slate, Reid Scott, and Scott Haze were in negotiations to join the film, with Slate up for a role as a scientist. Kelly Marcel was writing the latest draft of the film's script. In December, Fleischer and Hardy said that the film was "important to the Marvel universe", and that it was primarily based on the and miniseries. Hardy added that, like the former comic, the film would be set in San Francisco. At that point, Woody Harrelson was in talks to portray a henchman in the film, and Williams was revealed to be portraying Ann Weying. Ahmed and Scott were confirmed to appear in the film in February 2018, and Will Beall was revealed as an additional screenwriter. A month later, Sope Aluko was revealed to be cast in the film, and Haze was confirmed to appear. Gallery Images File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.46.22.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.46.17.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.46.11.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.46.07.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.46.03.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.46.00.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.42.37.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.42.31.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.42.23.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.42.20.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.42.16.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.42.09.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.41.58.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.37.41.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.37.37.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.37.34.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.37.31.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.37.28.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.37.24.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.37.20.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.37.16.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.37.09.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.33.31.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.33.24.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.33.14.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.33.11.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.33.08.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.33.04.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.33.00.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.29.24.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.29.18.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.29.14.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.29.10.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.29.05.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.29.01.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.28.56.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.25.38.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.25.28.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.25.24.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.25.13.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.25.03.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.21.29.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.21.23.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.21.18.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.21.08.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.21.03.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.20.58.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.20.50.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.17.55.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.17.50.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.17.46.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.17.34.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 16.17.28.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.58.47.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.58.42.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.58.38.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.58.34.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.58.18.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.58.11.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.58.06.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.58.00.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.57.56.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.57.48.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.57.44.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.57.40.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.57.05.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.56.58.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.56.35.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.56.29.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.56.27.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.56.22.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.56.18.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.56.13.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.56.09.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.56.04.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 15.55.50.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-12 at 18.21.07.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-12 at 18.20.57.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-12 at 18.20.34.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-12 at 18.20.30.jpg File:Venom - Motorcycle chase (2).jpg File:Venom - Motorcycle chase (3).jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-12 at 18.19.59.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-12 at 18.19.37.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-12 at 18.19.24.jpg File:Venom - Eddie in store (2).jpg File:Venom - Eddie in store.jpg File:Venom - Motorcycle chase (1).jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-12 at 18.19.20.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-13 at 17.19.42.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-13 at 17.19.17.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-13 at 17.19.06.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-13 at 17.18.55.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-13 at 17.18.26.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-13 at 17.18.15.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-13 at 17.19.33.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.25.140.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.25.14.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.24.16.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.22.18.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.21.05.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.19.00.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.15.54.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.15.50.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.15.46.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.15.42.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.12.00.jpg File:Screen Shot 2018-02-16 at 18.11.51.jpg Videos Trailers File:VENOM - Official Teaser Trailer (HD) File:VENOM - Official Trailer (HD) File:VENOM - Official Trailer 2 (HD) Featurette File:VENOM - Tom Hardy Live from the Set External links * * * * Category:Released Movies Category:Venom (film)